Crimson Progenitor
by Archer147
Summary: Si un final no te es grato no queda de otra que cambiarlo todo para que el principio te lleve a un final diferente Issei un estudiante de preparatoria de la isla artificial Itogami, este simple chico guarda un gran secreto que solo pocos saben. Es el cuarto progenitor el vampiro mas fuerte de todos. Pero aun hay cosas que el desconoce de si mismo sigue su historia


**A peticion de mi compañero TheGamer les traigo el cross entre Strike the blood y High School DxD espero sea de su agrado y disfrute **

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias **

_Todo principio es un fin y cada fin es un principio_

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Preguntaba una y otra vez un chico castaño de unos diecinueve años

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué termino de esta forma?

El adolecente, casi adulto, se lamentaba bajo la lluvia

\- Yo falle

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el dolor salía de su corazón y su pesar crecía

\- Yo las perdí

El cielo estaba oscuro llorando en conjunto con el chico, lamentando su perdida, pidiendo por su perdón, orando por su salvación

\- ¡EN QUE FALLE!

El chico sostenía el cuerpo inerte de lo que una vez fue una hermosa joven, alegre, picara, celosa y el amor más grande del chico

\- Todo lo perdí

De sus ojos las lágrimas se tornaron rojas. El agua de su cuerpo se había terminado de tanto llorar pero su dolor era tan profundo que su cuerpo utilizó su propia sangre como medio para demostrar su dolor

\- Yo... ...yo lo siento tanto

Su lamento se escuchaba como el de un niño recién nacido, sin control o sentido

\- Si solo... si solo hubiera sido más fuerte

El chico no solo había perdido a una de sus personas más preciadas. A su alrededor se encontraban los cuerpo de varias chicas y algunos chicos

\- Yo... soy demasiado débil

Él se encontraba solo la tierra infértil, que una vez estuvo llena de vida, esta tierra muerta era su única compañía y consuelo

\- Issei

Detrás del lamentable chico, que una vez fue llamado el emperador carmesí, llamo un hombre joven de cabello rojo

\- Esto no fue tu culpa

Intento dar consuelo, dar un atisbo de tranquilidad ante la tragedia, ser un apoyo para este joven que había pasado de ser feliz a estar hundido en el dolor y el sufrimiento

\- No - dijo el chico - esto definitivamente es mi culpa

El no aceptaría la lastima de nadie, ya estaba harto de que todos le tuvieran lastima

\- Issei

El joven hombre lo llamo de manera lastimera. Comprendía el dolor del chico pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo

\- Si solo no hubiera sido tan débil

\- De nada sirven tus lamentaciones ahora

Un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas y aspecto de divertido se acercó al chico

\- Lo que ocurrió, ocurrió y no lo puedes cambiar

\- Escucha lo que él dice Issei, nosotros no podemos cambiar nada de lo que sucedió

Respaldando al hombre de cabello negro un hombre, que podía ser confundido por un adolecente, de cabello rubio y mirada amable

\- Ustedes no comprenden

Su voz se había vuelto débil de tanto lamento y dolor

\- Si yo no hubiera sido humano tal vez podría haber evitado todo esto

Los mayores solo miraban con lastima al chico que había logrado unir en un lazo irrompible a aquellos que habían peleado por eones

\- Una vez Ddraig dijo "Los dragones somos seres infinitamente poderosos, nuestro poder incrementa mientras nuestro deseo sea mayor"

Issei coloco el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba en el suelo para luego ver a los tres hombres

Les dedico una sonrisa muerta, sus ojos carecían de vida, las lágrimas rojas habían dejado un marcado camino en su rostro y su espirito estaba completamente muerto

Hyoudou Issei ya no existía más en ese cuerpo

\- Si es de esa forma entonces yo todavía puedo cambiar esto

Sus ojos carentes de vida se llenaron con un resplandor de esperanza

\- Mi deseo es mayor que el de cualquiera

Su espirito que había muerto regresaba con mayor vida

\- ¡Yo cambiare este final!

Limpio los senderos rojizos y mostro una sonrisa llena de determinación y completa voluntad

\- A pesar de que ustedes ya no estén su espíritu sigue conmigo

Él no hablaba sobre las mujeres que se encontraban sin vida o a sus amigos, él hablaba con sus compañeros

\- Alvion Ddraig solo una última vez pediré su asistencia

El chico que siguió de frente sin importar la adversidad, el chico que logro derrotar a la creatura definitiva de la oscuridad, el chico que siguió sorprendiendo con su crecimiento extraño, el chío que perdió a su amigo y rival en manos de aquel mal de la antigüedad, el chico que fue el único que logro portar ambos dragones celestiales, el chico que perdió a las mujeres que amaba, el chico que se opone a su destino

Ahora aria su ultimo milagro ante aquellos tres que representaban el bien, el mal y la oscuridad

\- ¡YO CAMBIARE ESTE FINAL!

Fue un grito de guerra en contra de todo aquello que se opusiera a su voluntad

**Maximun Dragón**

La tierra tembló, el cielo se despejo, el viento rugió todo alrededor de Hyoudou Issei se convirtió en caos mientras el asedia al cielo

Su armadura que le sirvió en tantas batallas perdió su color carmesí para dar paso a un brillo blanco con destellos dorados. Las joyas que siempre habían sido verdes ahora se volvieron blancas satinadas

El poder de dividir todo y duplicar todo ahora se había llevado a su máxima expresión. Él era capaz de aniquilar medio universo de así desearlo, su poder ahora crecía el doble con cada segundo

Se había convertido en aquel que superaba a dios

El dragón que no buscaba el bien ni el mal solo la tranquilidad

Ahora Issei ya no era más humano, demonio, ángel, vampiro o cualquier otra raza, él se había vuelto una existencia absoluta pero efímera

Portar ambos poderes le costaría la vida, ser un ser que todo lo puede con un pensamiento quemaría su alma y consumiría su cuerpo

El Máximo Dragón una existencia absoluta pero efímera

Issei ya no tenía nada que lo atara así que quemar su existencia ya no sonaba tan mal

\- _Daré un fin para dar un comienzo_

Un enorme destello blancuzco cubrió todo en esa pequeño llano, que una vez fue la ciudad Kuoh, el destello creció a cubrir toda la prefectura, después toda la nación, el continente y finalmente el mundo

\- _Nuestro encuentro se dará de eso estoy seguro_

...

La alarma del despertador sonó estridentemente, con la canción de moda y con una constante vibración

_Que molestia_

Pensé que ya no tendría que preocuparme más por tener que soportar el molesto sonido del despertador

Con pesar me levante suavemente de la cama y mire directamente al espejo ubicado frente a mi cama

_De nuevo a esforzarme_

El reflejo en el espejo al principio solo mostraba a una camisa blanca flotante y luego paso a dar paso a mi imagen un chico de dieciséis años, cabello castaño, de tamaño corto y algo desordenado, y ojos verdes con el iris de manera rasgada, dando la apariencia de ser los ojos de un reptil

_A que feliz soy _

No todo era malo hoy era el último día de clases, suplementarias, con esta última sesión de estudios daría fin a mi pena de tener que marchar a la escuela en los preciados días de vacaciones

_Pero_

Por desgracia solo tendría una semana de vacaciones antes de tener que comenzar con un nuevo curso escolar

Mi grotesca escuela disfrutaba viendo a los estudiantes de menor inteligencia marchar día a día a la escuela. Y la que más lo disfrutaba se trataba de Natsuki_chan la maestra que se encargaba de impartir estas clases

_-_ Muy bien es hora de esforzarse al máximo

Al mal tiempo buena cara

...

Después de colocarme unos pantalones negros junto con una camisa blanca y una sudadera con capucha gris salí de mi habitación

Actualmente vivo solo en un pequeño departamento. Mi padre falleció hace bastante tiempo en un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre trabaja en un laboratorio y mi hermana menor se encuentra actualmente en tierra firme

Si se preguntan por qué use un término como tierra firme eso es porque yo vivo en la isla artificial Itogami. Esta isla artificial se encuentra a 300kilometros de la bahía de Tokio

Como ya es costumbre prepare un ligero desayuno para después salir de mi departamento

Al llegar a la calle mire al cielo

_Un hermoso y gran sol brillante_

Reafirme mi capucha en la cabeza y con pereza salí caminando en dirección a la Academia Ayami

_Otro día más _

Mi vida no podía ser considerada como algo normal o tranquilo, sino todo lo contrario mi vida había sido algo complicada pero recientemente se encontraba en una situación que nunca espere que realmente llegara a suceder

_Supongo que está bien de esta forma_

No me molestaría en pensar en las cosas malas y solo me centraría en sobrevivir este día

...

Nuestro héroe caminaba por las calles de la más grande obra de ingeniería de la humanidad, la isla artificial, pensando en cómo podría seguir asistiendo a clases después de tan solo descansar una semana

Pero él no es el único con problemas en esta ciudad

Tras llegar en un avión la joven chica conocida como Yukina Himeragi se encontraba perdida en las calles de esta ciudad

La dificultad para recorrer las calles era mínima sin embargo Yukina nunca había salido de su hogar, un templo escondido en una montaña, y ser repentinamente enviada a una ciudad la dejo completamente desorientada

\- _¿Que debería hacer?_

La joven Himeragi observaba insistentemente el papel donde estaba escrito la dirección en la cual se encontraría su nuevo hogar

La chica estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño papel que no se percató de que caminaba en dirección a un cruce peatonal. La distracción de la chica no le permitió ver que un camino se acercaba a gran velocidad

La bocina del camión la saco de sus pensamientos pero la cercanía del vehículo más el shock de verlo impedía que Himeragi pudiera hacer algo para evitar el final de su vida

\- Cuidado

Una mano jalo a la joven chica retirándola del peligro

Yukina se había quedado anonadada del incidente

\- Oye estas bien

La persona que había salvado a la joven chica se trataba de un adolecente que utilizaba una sudadera con capucha a pesar de que el sol estuviera en todo su esplendor y el calor fuera suficiente como para pasare una agradable tarde en la playa

\- hai - respondió suavemente la chica

El adolecente miro el uniforme de la joven Yukina

\- Oye tú vas a ala academia Ayami

Yukina Himeragi era una chica de catorce años tiene los ojos de oro-marrones y cabello castaño hasta los hombros oscuro con un mechón alrededor de los ojos y el flequillo a ambos lados de su cara. Su ropa consta del uniforme escolar para la sección de secundaria de la academia Ayami además de llevar un estuche de guitarra en la espalda

La estudiante de secundaria dudo por unos segundos en responder pero finalmente raciono

\- Si, yo fui transferida hace poco

\- Ya veo

El chico no estaba nada sorprendido por la joven Yukina

\- Deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas por la calle

El deber cívico de enseñar a los menores la conducta adecuada cuando se transita la calle era su responsabilidad como el mayor

\- Yo… - Yukina deseaba reclamar pero en verdad era su culpa

\- Vamos ven conmigo te llevare a la escuela

La joven Yukina quería detener al chico y decirle que ella tenía que ir a su nuevo hogar, pero luego recordó que tenía que presentar ciertos papeles en la escuela así que decidió dejar eso para después

\- Disculpa - llamo Yukina - pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- El chico miro a Himeragi y con una sonrisa dijo - Issei, Akatsuki Issei

…

Mientras ambos se perdían entre la gente de la isla, en el mismo cruce peatonal una chica de cabello rojo y un cuerpo de infarto miraba su celular

\- Parece que mis vacaciones terminaron

La chica camino con una valija de viaje en dirección al aeropuerto donde ya un avión la esperaba para regresar a su ciudad

…

Los encuentros que sucedieron y aquellos que no ocurrieron cambiaran la vida de las personas involucras para bien o para mal, pero en definitiva su vida no sería la misma

Sin embargo un encuentro predestinado puede ocurrir más de una vez y en más de una forma solo el tiempo dirá si aquellos dos, cuyos caminos debieron encontrarse, se volverán a encontrar y en qué términos lo harán

_Continuara…_


End file.
